


The Night Shift

by slutpunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month, Dean works the night shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, now available on AO3!

Dean never liked worked the night shift. It always meant he missed out on the little things he enjoyed; getting home the same time as Cas, having dinner with Cas, watching a few hours of TV with Cas, going to bed with his nose buried in the nape of Cas’s neck and his arms wound tightly around the others waist. Okay so maybe all these little things he enjoyed were centered on Cas, but that didn’t make him like them any less or miss them any less that one night a month where he worked the overnight shift.  
  
He left at 8:30, lips still tingling from a kiss, and arrived just in time for his shift at nine. He wished Bobby a good night, before taking up his post. Of course, the worst thing about working in security was the down time. During the day, there was plenty to do: watch the cameras like a hawk, make sure visitors signed in properly, check badges, etc. But working overnight his duties were to watch the cameras like a fucking hawk and patrol the premises once every half hour. Seemed easy enough, but the quiet only made his mind wonder.  
  
Of course, it always circled back to Cas. Cas sitting on their couch, watching TV alone, getting ready for bed, crawling in alone. Dean often found himself picturing what he’d do if he was there, imagined the way he would step into the shower with Cas, pushing the man up against the shower tiles hard enough that the both of them would be hissing with pain if it weren’t for the way their mouths were attached. He’d imagine the way he’d duck down and takes Cas’s perfect cock in his mouth and suck him long and slow with the warm water cascading over their heads, the way he’d fondle Cas’s balls, cup them in the palm of his hand as he let the head of Cas’s cock touch the back of his throat. Then, when Cas really started begging, he’d start spreading Cas open nice and slow, working his finger in and when he finally pressed his cock inside…  
  
Let’s just say Dean was always grateful for the desk that covered his lap from the view of the cameras.  
  
When he got home that night, he went right up to the bedroom, knowing that Cas would be waiting for him there. Maybe if things had gone differently, Dean would have gone straight to bed. Would have curled his body around Cas’s and gone straight to sleep. But he couldn’t do it, not when Cas was laid out like that.  
  
The only reasonable explanation was that Cas had done it on purpose. Cas never slept in the nude, or at least he never crawled into bed naked unless Dean was there to make that happen. But when Dean walked into the bedroom, Cas was sprawled out on top of the bed sheets, as bare as the day he was born.  
  
The hard-on that never quite faded twitched in Dean’s pants and he had to force himself to take a deep breath.  
  
He could tell immediately that Cas was fast asleep, knew the way that the man breathed well enough to know that Cas was completely out. He slept face down, arms curled around a pillow just like he always did when Dean wasn’t there. For a long moment, Dean just watched, watched the way Cas’s back rose and fell, smiling to himself when the man’s leg twitched, a signal that he was dreaming now.  
  
Then Cas rolled over and Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the hard length that bobbed against the man’s hip, a bead of precome shining in the light from the hallway. Fuck. Dean almost believed that Cas had planned this too if he didn’t know how shy Cas could be when it came to sex, even after all these years.  
  
Cas let out a long sigh and Dean breathed with him as the man’s hips arched into the air and, God, Dean would have given anything to know what Cas was dreaming.  
  
Dean forced himself into movement, stripping off his clothes as quickly and quietly as possible. He was careful as he crawled onto the bed, but he hardly needed to be. Cas stayed deep asleep even as Dean’s fingers reached out and traced up the twitching muscle in the man’s leg. He could spend hours breaking this man apart, tearing him down to the most basic urges and then putting him back together again. And he had, many times over. But tonight wasn’t one of those nights. Tonight they both needed something different.  
  
But that didn’t mean Dean wouldn’t have some fun first.  
  
His hand closed around Cas’s cock and he paused as the man squirmed, arm clinging tighter to the pillow and brow furrowing momentarily before he settled again. Dean worked his hand up and down in a tight grip, slow and careful, spreading that bit of precome over the man’s cock. He kept a careful eye on his sleeping Cas, watching the way the man’s mouth opened to let out little sighs, watching the redness seep into his cheeks.  
  
Even when Dean leaned over, the bed creaking under his weight as he licked the flat of his tongue over the head of Cas’s cock, the man still remained deep asleep. Settling in the space between Cas’s legs, Dean set to work in earnest, closing his mouth over the head of the man’s cock and suckling gently. He kept it all gentle and slow, one hand pumping the base of Cas’s cock while his tongue traced patterns against that thick vein along the underside.  
  
Cas tasted just as Dean remembered, better than he could ever imagine. A little salty, a little bitter, but all Cas and that was all that mattered.  
  
Dean was so focused on his task, so busy taking Cas’s cock deeper and deeper, just like he had been planning to all night, that he hardly noticed when Cas finally started to wake.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Cas’s cock still in his mouth, Dean glanced up to find the man staring at him with eyes narrowed and nearly black. He could see that familiar need reflecting back at him and he knew that there was no way he was stopping now. He kept sucking Cas’s cock down, bobbing his head a little harder, a little faster, until his nose was pressed into the man’s stomach and Cas’s moan echoed loudly in the room.  
  
Only then did he pull away, mouth releasing Cas with a loud ‘pop.’ “Hi.”  
  
Cas didn’t answer though, he just grabbed at Dean’s forearms, pulling at them until he was close enough and then pressing their lips together tightly, tongue immediately begging for entrance so he could delve inside and taste himself on Dean’s tongue.  
  
And Dean let him, of course. He opened his mouth to the kiss, pushing Cas back down to the bed and groaning when their cocks - both hard now, both wet – bumped against each other in the best of ways. Dean shuddered when Cas’s blunt nails dragged over his scalp and he forced himself to pull away.  
  
“Turn over.” Dean growled out, hand slapping lightly at the outside of Cas’s thigh and grinning when the man’s cock twitched against his stomach.  
  
“Gonna get you good and ready, Cas. Gonna make sure every bit of you is ready to take my cock.” Dean murmured as Cas arranged himself on all fours, sliding into the position like it was natural, back arched and knees spread so Dean had the perfect view of his tight hole.  
  
Dean had to force himself into movement, had to or else he was gonna end up blowing his load just looking at Cas getting ready for him like that. Dean allowed himself a moment to drag short nails along the sensitive skin of Cas’s thighs, watching the man tremble and push back, as if Dean would fill him up if he moaned loud enough for it. Which, of course, Dean would.  
  
But first, “Down, Cas. Wanna get a nice view of that tight little hole.” Dean ground out, grabbing a fistful of that dark hair and pushing down until Cas’s face was pressed down into the bedding, hands clenched into tight fists.  
  
The view was fucking perfect now, though Dean always thought everything about Cas was perfect.  
  
Palming the globes of Cas’s ass in his hands, Dean spread them as wide as he could, gripping them tight when Cas started to squirm and whimper. “Hush, baby. I got you.”  
  
Ducking his head down, Dean licked a long wet trail from Cas’s perineum right up to that sweet hole of his. Cas cried out beneath him and Dean gave the man a light slap to his ass. “Keep still or I might just decide to let this needy hole of yours stay empty tonight.”  
  
They both knew that it was an empty threat that Dean wouldn’t be able to follow through, but Cas stilled anyway.  
  
“Good boy,” Dean murmured before setting back to work. His tongue licked long strokes over Cas’s hole, much like he had done before with the man’s cock, hands getting a firm grip on his cheeks to hold him open. Once he had gotten it good and wet, Dean started sucking on the puckered, tight rim, wet sounds echoing through the room. He loved this, loved the way Cas tasted on his tongue, loved the way Cas was moaning, loved the feel of the man shivering in his grip and knowing he was the cause of it.  
  
He continued, getting gradually more and more merciless. Dean sucked and licked at Cas’s hole until it finally started to give way to him, until he could fit the tip of his tongue inside with little difficulty. But still he didn’t stop. He kept sucking until the edge around Cas’s hole was pink with marks and the rim had started to swell and redden. Their room was filled with the wet sucking of Dean’s mouth and the needy little whimpers Cas let out often and loud.  
  
And Dean kept going, kept assaulting Cas’s hole with his tongue until he was fucking it into the man with short, shallow plunges. Only then did he start pushing his finger in, Cas’s hole already so wet from Dean’s spit that it slid in easily.  
  
“That’s right, Cas. Gonna take everything I give you, aren’t you? So fucking needy for my cock.” Cas didn’t need to answer; Dean could read it in the way his hips kept pushing back until he was practically fucking himself on Dean’s finger. He could see it in the tense line of muscles along Cas’s back, the way his legs trembled with the effort of holding himself up, the moans and whimpers falling from his lips constantly now. The blush had spread over most of Cas’s skin, over his neck and shoulders just like it always did when Cas was close.  
  
And damned if Dean wasn’t right there with him, his neglecting cock twitching at the feel of Cas’s ass shuddering around his finger, leaking precome at the thought of being buried inside that tight warmth like he was meant to be.  
  
“What do you think, Cas?” Dean asked as he pressed a second finger in, dribbling a line of spit over Cas’s hole to make the going a little easier. “Think you’re ready? Think you can take my cock now?”  
  
Cas didn’t answer at first, and when Dean glanced up at the man’s face he could see that familiar lost look on his face. His teeth were clenched down on his bottom lip and his brow furrowed, lost in sensation. But Dean wanted an answer this time.  
  
So he removed his fingers from that tempting, tight hole completely and aimed another slap to the man’s rounded ass, cock twitching in satisfaction as Cas yelped in surprise.  
  
“I asked you a question, Cas.”  
  
It took Cas a moment to answer and Dean knew that he was struggling to drag himself back from the edge of his own need. But Dean could be patient, at least this time. He wanted to hear Cas beg for it.  
  
“Yes, Dean, yes. Please.” Cas rushed out, voice still roughened with sleep and something more, “Please, I want your cock inside me, Dean. I’m ready.”  
  
Dean nearly lost it there, but he clenched his fists tight, “Ready for what, Cas. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“Ready for you to fuck me. Please, fuck me, Dean.  _Please_.”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Dean surged forward, grabbing the lube they always kept on the bedside table and squeezing a generous dollop onto his cock. He almost didn’t notice when Cas started to reach for his own cock, but when he did, Dean immediately pulled the man’s hand away, pressing it down into the bed.  
  
“No way. You’re gonna come tonight just from taking my cock, you got that? Try and touch yourself again and you won’t be able to sit right for a week.”  
  
Cas didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. Dean knew he had understood.  
  
One hand gripping the base of his cock and the other holding tight to Cas’s ass cheek, Dean started to press against that tight ring of muscle, biting back a groan at the heat he could already feel emanating from Cas. Balancing a hand at the base of Cas’s spine, Dean kept pushing and pushing until the head of his cock finally plunged inside and they both cried out. Cas was warm and tight around him, just like always and it took all of his strength not to start fucking in immediately, but Dean kept going slowly, kept pushing until the entirety of his cock was sheathed in Cas’s perfect fucking hole.  
  
Cas didn’t need to tell him, but Dean knew when the man was ready, when he could finally pull out nice and slow until just the tip of his cock was trapped inside the tight ring of muscle before thrusting forward hard enough to jostle Cas forward on the bed. Cas had learned a long time ago that Dean liked to hear his voice, liked to hear each and every sound Cas made as Dean was fucking him and he didn’t hold back now.  
  
“Fuck  _yeah_ , baby. That’s it. You take my cock so good, don’t you, Cas? So fucking good.” Dean groaned out, though later he wouldn’t even remember the words he said. “So fucking perfect like this, spread out for me, begging for my cock like a good boy.”  
  
His thrusts were getting harder now, shorter, more urgent. Cas’s hands were clawing and gripping at their bed sheets as he arched his back and moaned out, “Yes, please, Dean. Please, Dean, I need more.”  
  
“Just can’t fucking get enough, can you, sweetheart? Always so fucking eager for it.” Dean hissed out through clenched teeth as he thrust harder, faster, just like Cas asked for, their bed creaking in time with his thrusts. His hands couldn’t stop roaming, squeezing at every bit of skin available to him, remapping all the places that made Cas shiver, that made his hole clench even tighter around Dean’s cock.  
  
Draping himself over Cas’s body, Dean pressed his lips to the arches of Castiel’s shoulder blades, tongue tracing a wet line along the man’s spine and feeling that perfect body shiver in his grip.  
  
“Come on, Cas. I wanna feel you come on my cock.” He sat up, this time pulling Cas up with him and shifting their bodies so he could thrust at just the right angle, the head of his cock hitting against the man’s prostate with eerie precision. Cas really started howling then, hands reaching out for balance and immediately Dean threaded their fingers together, crossing their arms over Cas’s chest and holding him close as his hips pounded up, hard and brutal.  
  
“Let me feel you come, Cas.” Dean could barely hold himself together, but he wanted this so bad, wanted to feel Cas come just like this. “Let me  _feel_  you.”  
  
And just like that Castiel came apart in his arms. He let out one final shout before going quiet, his whole body tensing and seizing up, like he was posed on the edge of some great precipice before he finally took the jump. The flush spread over Cas’s body deepened in color and the man let out a cry that sounded dangerously close to a sob before Dean felt his hole start spasming, gripping Dean’s cock and Dean could feel Cas’s semen spill out onto his thighs.  
  
It was too much to resist anymore and Dean felt the heat sear through him and straight down to his cock and then he was emptying out into Cas’s twitching hole, burying his cock as deep inside as possible. If he said anything, he wasn’t aware of it, wasn’t aware of anything other than the deep satisfaction of filling up every bit of Cas.  
  
When they both came back to their senses, their bodies were stuck together with sweat and come, their chests heaving in unison to draw in deep breaths, trembling and clinging to each other. But they were used to it by now and, when they were ready, they carefully separated and flopped back onto the bed together. Dean ended up laying on the wet spots left behind by Cas’s come, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  
He could hear Cas telling him they should wash up, but Dean just groaned. There would be time for that in the morning. Maybe he would find a new way to wake Cas up. Holding back a grin, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s sweaty temple, “Go to sleep, Cas.”  
  
They had plenty of time now. The weekend had just begun, after all.


End file.
